Fries and Thick Shakes
by wammiesorhitachiin
Summary: Ereri oneshot. Levi's depressed and alone in his apartment when a certain green eyed boy stumbles into his room, saying that "the door was open". Contains language, self harm and talks about suicide. (Ignore the cover image: my laptop isn't letting me change it so sorry and also it's not all code anymore cx sorry bout that)


**TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide/self harm**

Watching the blood trickle down my arm like the rain drops outside the window, the blade on my hand flashed like the lightning that sang with the lightning. My tears had ceased, finally, and I was positive no one was going to come back any time soon, I took the last swig of my beer and the last drag of my cigarette and placed the blade on the vein that will shed the last drop of blood I'll ever bleed.

A click interrupted me and my teary eyes widened in surprise. I whipped my head round to see a boy standing there with big, green eyes, floppy, messy brown hair on the top of his head and tanned skin. His eyes were wide and his pink lips were parted slightly in shock. I froze in my actions, as did he.

"I heard...I heard you crying," he stuttered. I hadn't been crying loudly, so this kid must've listened carefully. "I thought I should come see you when you stopped to see if you were okay. The door was open, so I..." he trailed off as he tried to not look at my bloody wrist.

"Well, whatever. You can see that I'm not, so you can leave now," I said. I just wanted this to be quick and easy without anyone standing there thinking they're so superhero and doing the world a favour as they tell me I'm beautiful and I have so much to live for or some other blatant lie.

"No, that's not fair. I wanted someone to talk to, too," he said. He span around and left the room, and when he returned with a bandage and a few plasters he shuffled over and sat on my bed beside me. "Give me your arm," he ordered. I looked down at my wrist and sighed before holding it out to him. "What's your favourite food?"

"The fuck kind of question is that?" I mumbled.

"I like junk food: you know, crisps and stuff, but I also really like fresh fruit and berries. What's your favourite food?" he repeated the question and I rolled my eyes. How was this supposed to help me?

"I don't really like food," I replied, reluctantly. He looked up at me with those sea green eyes.

"Well, what do you enjoy eating when you get round to it?" he asked. I shrugged. "Okay, let's start simple: sweet or savoury?"

"Well...probably sweet,"

"Really? You come across to me as a savoury kind of guy," he replied. I looked at him with one of my what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about looks. He grinned sheepishly at me, showing off his pearly white teeth. _Cute smile._ "Okay, well what kind of sweet things? Pastries? Cake? Sweets?"

"I...really like chocolate cake. Typical, sadly, but I just do,"

"Chocolate cake is good. Do you like milkshakes?" I shrugged. "Well, have you tried the McDonald's thick shake?"

"Yeah. Only because I was forced to by my friend," I murmured. The boy giggled as he tied the bandage.

"Have you ever dipped your fries in one?" he asked with a cheeky grin. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, and I dip my burger in my fucking coffee," I said, harshly. A bunch of bubbly giggles shook his shoulders and crinkled his eyes. I restrained a smirk that played on my lips.

"No! Seriously, have you? Because if you haven't you should, it's actually really good," he bumped my shoulder with his own, and I hid a small smile under my hand as I dragged it over my face to try and get rid of the tear stains. "Okay, next question~"

"You ask a shit ton of questions," I stated. He shrugged.

"I know. Anyway, what's your favourite TV series?"

"On Netflix, or...?"

"Doesn't matter. Something you can just binge watch," he said, and leaned in slightly, listening intently. I sighed.

"I don't know, I..." I glanced in his direction and my vision got caught in his teal green ones again. He encouraged me on by raising his eyebrows. "I, uh, I'm kind of a sucker for Sherlock..."

"Oh my God! Me too!" he immediately sat up in enthusiasm, a massive grin spreading across his face once again. I contained another smile as he began to blab on about all the different actors and characters and how much he ships (whatever that is) Sherlock and Molly before he interrupted my not-listening-but-staring-intently session. "Oh, I just realised: I never introduced myself. I'm Eren," he said, putting his hand out.

"Oh...Levi," I took his hand in a handshake and he gripped it firmly.

"Hey, how's the bandage, is it okay? I can redo it if you want. I have plenty~"

"Look," I interrupted him: he was too nice to be true, and I didn't want to get hurt again, "just because I was crying and cutting doesn't mean I need some superman. And anyway, you're probably just here because you feel like you have to. You can leave if you really want to, these questions seem pretty desperate." He sat there with his eyes wide like they were when he found me, completely frozen and still in the grip of the static handshake.

"I...I didn't mean to come across like that," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're obviously not great at covering things up. It's all very well being a brilliant human being and swooping down to my rescue like I'm so fucking damsel in distress, and I'm sure I've given you a big enough ego boost from having to hide my smile and shit, but if you're _really_ that arrogant as to~"

"You had to hide your smile?" he asked. _Shit, didn't mean to say that._

"Yes, would you like a shitty certificate?" I spat, harshly. He giggled quietly.

"You haven't let go of my hand," he said, grinning down at our freeze-frame handshake. I immediately released his hand and folded my arms.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It so does,"

"...Your palms were sweaty,"

"And your hands were freezing." I growled lowly in my throat, and Eren just snickered some more. "I'll be right back," he said, and got off the bed.

"Ooo, lucky me,"

"Seriously, I'll be like ten minutes. Don't do anything. Don't move. Just sit there. And look pretty." I scoffed immediately.

"I'm not pretty,"

"You so are." I heard the front door swing shut.

I lay back on my bed and stared at the ceiling as I wondered how big of a fucking idiot I am expecting this brat to actually come back. Just because he said I was pretty. That's bullshit anyway.

I guess I must've fallen asleep, because suddenly Eren's bright eyes were staring straight down into my silver ones and I felt his breath on my lips. Much to my dismay, they began to tingle as the dry skin peeled apart. "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!" he giggled and I attempted to sit up to find that the fucking brat had crawled over my own tiny body. He wiggled back and sat up.

"What the fuck are you doing straddling a stranger in their seat you fucking brat?" I asked, dryly, and Eren just chuckled nervously.

"Well...it was just to wake you up," he excused himself, and I rolled my eyes.

"Tch, yeah," I smirked internally as he threw his arms up in defence.

"I promise!"

"I know. I'm just messing with you, kid," I let the smirk slip.

"Whatever. And I'm not a brat,"

"Yeah you are," I said as I slipped off the bed and onto my feet. Damn brat was taller than me.

"Anyway, look!" he picked up a brown bag with a yellow "M" on it. "I got us McDonalds. I didn't know what flavour thick shake to get you, so I got all four. You know, banana, vanilla~"

"I've been to McDonald's before," I snapped, a little harshly but whatever.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he chuckled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't sweat it," I mumbled.

"Anyway: I also brought over all three series of Sherlock!" he held the CD's up. They were all on Blue Ray.

"We don't have Blue Ray,"

"That's okay. I also brought over the non-Blue Ray DVD's," he shuffled some things around in his bag and pulled out another set of DVD's. They were as promised and he showed them to me with a massive smile.

"Not bad," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He shrugged and grabbed my hand and the McDonalds.

"Come on, let's go binge watch and eat!" he giggled and pulled gently but enthusiastically on my hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes once again, and eventually I fell onto my feet.

Once the DVD player was all set up (I had to do it because it was too enraging to watch this Eren kid to finger the discs with his dirty mitts), and we sat together on the sofa. He sat a little closer than a normal person, but tonight the intimacy was appreciated.

"Okay," he said after he finished his burger, "get your fries and pick which shake you want,"

"Did you just refer to the thick shakes as "shakes"?" I raised my eyebrow at him, and he squirmed under my glare as his cheeks flushed.

"Yeah...shut up. Just choose a drink," I huffed a half-laugh and grabbed the vanilla and he grabbed the chocolate. _What a kid._ "Have you got your fries?"

"I know how to dip some grease ridden sticks into a gloopy drink, Eren," I scolded, and he once again blushed.

I grabbed the salty thing and delicately trailed it along the top of my drink so it was smothered with the vanilla flavoured stuff. I placed it on my tongue and carried it into my mouth to then chew slowly as Eren waited eagerly in anticipation. "So...?" he carried the "o", and I raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad."

"Yes!" he threw his arms up like he had won something, "I knew you'd like it. Ah, now I can have mine," he sighed in contentment.

"Tch," I clicked my tongue in amusement and we turned back to the opening of the episode.

I woke up to a warmth wrapped around me. My eyes fluttered open as I took in the different senses around me: the sound of light snoring, the feeling of soft rises and falls from beneath my head and my legs bent slightly over another pair of legs, the smell of faint musk, lynx and a sweet, homely scent, and the taste of salt mixed with vanilla on my tongue. As my eyes focused, I found my legs over Eren's and my head was resting on his chest. I moved my head to look up at him, and his head was resting comfortably on the couch cushion.

He began to stir, my movement had probably disturbed him slightly, and his eyes finally peeled open as a husky, groggy voice murmured something along the lines of "what time is it". Noticing me staring at him, he smiled tiredly. "Morning," he said, "you fell asleep on me last night and I didn't want to wake you. I guess I fell asleep, too,"

"Yeah. Well, the series all together are pretty long so...sorry I fell asleep on you." I said, but I really wasn't. If he and his almost unnaturally high body temperature didn't stay I would've caught a cold and died of pneumonia.

"It's fine. I really don't mind. You're so small I could bundle you up in my arms," he grinned cheekily, now nearly fully awake. How he could do that from being awake for two minutes, I don't know.

"Shut the fuck up." His chest rumbled with a hearty laugh and I let a smile slip. "Thanks for looking after me...sorry for being such a fuss,"

"You're not a fuss, silly," he said, winking and poking my face, but I swatted his hand away. He laughed again.

"But seriously though. Thank you," I looked into his eyes (like some cheesy ass piece of shit bottom shelf novel), "thanks so much."

This became a tradition for me and Eren. Every Thursday night, he'd come over with a vanilla and chocolate thick shake with a box set we watch. One time he said something about needing to get a job, and I told him "fuck work", and even when he did get a job our ritual just moved to a Saturday. Another time, I decided to just cuddle up to him. "I'm going to fall asleep like this anyway," I mumbled to him, "may as well just get ready for that." He just giggled and bundled me up into his arms and kissed my forehead.

 **HI! I'm so sorry if any of you opened this before and found a shit ton of coding...don't really know what went wrong there. Anyway, hope you guys liked it and read my other fics maybeeee? ;;;;;;)))))))**


End file.
